


Frynert Drabbles

by DaughterOfDungeonBat



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Trans Character, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfDungeonBat/pseuds/DaughterOfDungeonBat
Summary: Short and mostly fluffy fics about our favorite criminal mastermind and his overgrown puppy of a boyfriend, because these two need more love dammit!I'll do my best to stick to the exactly 100 word format, but they might be longer as I go. Tags will change accordingly if lengths change, and tags will be added as more chapters are posted.





	1. Unwanted Attachment

Ned Wynert had never been a man of attachments. He had left the city he’d been born in without looking back, built his own identity from the ground up, and started on his own in a business where connections were vital, but personal attachments often became a swift bullet to the head. 

 

But then came Jacob Frye.

 

Reckless, fascinating, looked like he crawled out of the sewer and probably did Jacob Frye. The man who Ned knew would be the end of him.   
In his business, such attachments often were.

 

For once, Ned Wynert wondered if he gave a damn.


	2. Intoxicating

It used to take a few shots of brandy to get Ned light-headed. Now, apparently, all it took was a kiss. Not just any kiss would do, though; it had to be a kiss from Jacob Frye himself.

 

He needed Jacob’s fervent energy, the eagerness of his lips against his own, the calloused hand twisted in his hair while the other yanked on his lapels to pull him impossibly closer to the wall of muscle trapped beneath too many layers that smelled like Thames water. 

 

His mouth was sweeter than brandy, but just as easy to get drunk off of.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment if you have any ideas for future drabbles!


End file.
